


Just A Scratch

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [4]
Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Hurt Barry Allen, Protective Iris West, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Barry gets himself hurt by forgetting he still hasn't fully healed from not having his powers, Iris gets a little over protective just because she doesn't want to lose him...again.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Kudos: 13
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wound

"I'm okay, Iris...it's fine." Barry winced when Iris was trying to hug him, yeah maybe he was in a lot more pain than he let on. But he would heal soon. Now it just took a little longer.

"You are not okay," Iris pouted at him and frowned when he winced. "How could you forget that you aren't healed yet, it takes time now. We still need to figure out a way to get your speed back to 100%..." She reminded with another frown and touched his face softly. "Lookit, you're bleeding too." Iris pointed out wiping his color... "Oh, that's just my lipstick." 

Barry giggled at her scrunching her nose, literally forgetting all about the pain suddenly but he reached out to grab and hug her against the bed he was laying on in Starlabs were we were supposed to be resting. "Oh ow." He snorted. "...I think you need to kiss me to make it all better." He pouted at her with grabby hands now because he couldn't reach her. Iris got the hint and crawled herself up against him gently and rested her head on his heart just to listen to it to make sure he was still breathing like always. "Iris, kiss me." Barry whimpered, needing it desperately. He didn't know why she would always do that but he had a guess but now he was just getting antsy and needed her kisses.

Iris put her chin on his chest just for a moment to give him a small look of hers before letting her lips reach and touch his as they moved into a heated lip lock on the uncomfortable bed that wasn't meant for this kind of thing at all. Iris moved slightly and ended up knocking something down and it made a loud noise. She didn't care at all as the liplock intensified and suddenly Barry was feeling all sorts of better.

"Mm, if you keep that up...we might end up..." Barry gave a small thrust up against her to show off what was happening.

"Hold it until I can take you home." Iris winked and trailed her tongue along his bottom lip.

"What is going on in there?!" Cisco shouted.

"She's feeding me a banana, go away!" Barry shouted.

Cisco knew exactly what was going on and it wasn't that.

Iris looked to her husband with a raised eyebrow, she then suddenly realized that was his new code for he's about to get it on...

**Author's Note:**

> ...go right to the next prompt for this continuation ;)


End file.
